Hoody & Jogging with Garterbelt
by 5pencer
Summary: Here is a story in the form of a script (or scripts). The title somewhat says it all! Think of it as a 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt' season 3


Script : Hoody &amp; Jogging with Garterbelt

**Author's Note* I am writing this script-like story as practice before I get started writing my own story. This might just be the first story in form of a script I've written so feel free to comment my style of writing or point out anything that may appear bizarre for future reference (negative criticisms are welcome as are compliments)**

**That being said, this script will be the first of only twelve scripts (much like 12 episodes) dedicated to my idea for a season 2 or 3 to 'Panty &amp; Stocking with Garterbelt'.**

[ Chapter 1/12 ] _Scene 1 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

T'was another beautiful morning over at Daten City. Garterbelt awoke to the sweet sound of birds singing outside his open bedroom window. He turned to check his alarm clock over at his bedside, and thought it time to take a nice long shower before having to attend to his duties. He changed into his long white robes afterwards, being the reverend of the Daten City church, and went downstairs for some breakfast.

Garterbelt read the morning newspaper quietly behind the church altar, munching away on some toast as the sun shone glowingly through the stained glass windows and across the church hall.

'A little too peaceful...' thought Garterbelt.

A flash of lightning struck at the front door of the church, disrupting the peaceful ambiance.

Panty - (kicking the front door open) GOD DAMN IT!

Panty paced forward towards to church altar, dragging her bright red suitcase behind her, and followed by Stocking pulling at a heavy black trunk-like suitcase.

Stocking - And whose fault do you think that was!?

Panty - I didn't think it was gonna get us kicked out again!

Garterbelt emerged from behind the altar, both hands put behind his back as the angels approach him.

Garterbelt - Angels! Good to see you two again~

Panty - Cram it, Afro!

Panty threw her suitcase out in front of her as did Stocking, causing her heavy trunk-like suitcase to break open, and Chuck to arise from the bras and undergarment.

Garterbelt - (clearing his throat) Well then, care to explain why the hell you two are back after only a week!?

Stocking - Panty got us kick out of Paradise.

Garterbelt - (sighs) Again?

Panty - I said CRAM IT!

Garterbelt - (sniggers) And what did you do this time? Hit on Noah? Give Moses a wedgie?

Stocking - If only it were that...

Garterbelt - In any case, let that be a lesson to the both of you! Now onto your first assignment!

Panty kicks Chuck hard out from under her, hitting the white board Garterbelt had set up once again, then crossed her arms as she sat over on the big red couch still **located** at the foot of the altar. Stocking sat next to Panty already with a small slice of cake in one hand and a spoon in the other.

Panty - (pointing at the cake) Where did you get that?

Garterbelt - Alright Angels! Listen up you two! Your mission is written here in today's paper.

**'Undergarment Thief Strikes Again at Daten City Mall!'**

Panty - Seriously?

Garterbelt - Shush! According to the article below, evidence suggests that a strange substance found at the scene of the crime was likely created by another Ghost, and now it's our turn to take action.

Stocking - Strange substance?

Garterbelt - Uhh...Ectoplasm.

Stocking - Ectoplasm?

Panty - What he actually means is a ghost semen. I mean, we are basically after a panty thief here! Of course he'd leave some 'Ectoplasm' behind.

Stocking - Oh ok. (munching away at the rest of her slice of cake in disinterest)

Garterbelt sniggered at the remark. Though it did not look it, Garterbelt was pleased to see that both angels had returned to him, even after only a week. Things got pretty boring without a pestering angel or two to deal with.

Garterbelt - Yes well... (clearing his throat yet again) good to have you two back on board. I assume that the both of you are eager to tackle this first assignment so how about you two get out there now and find that ghost!

[ Chapter 1/12 ] _Scene 2 __**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Panty and Stocking left the church shortly after having Garterbelt carry their heavy luggage upstairs, and were on their way towards the Daten City Central in their pink jeep that Garterbelt had so kindly taken care of.

Stocking - So how do you suggest we find this ghost?

Panty - (putting on sunglasses) Beats me, but frankly I don't really care at the mo.

Stocking - Wanna go check out the Daten City Mall?

Panty - (Yawns) Nah fuck it. That's like on the other side of the city.

When passing a run-down old comic book shop, little did the angels notice Brief exit with the latest edition to the comic book series, 'Magic Girls, Panty and Stocking'. He was blushing bright red, and evidently pleased of his purchase, but his attention was turned instantly as he saw Panty drive by alongside Stocking who was at the wheel.

Stocking - Wasn't that Geek Boy just now?

Panty - Where?

Stocking - Ugh. Never mind.

Stocking suddenly stopped the car at the familiar sound of a nearby chanting not too far from the comic book store.

Panty - Hm? Why are we stopping?

Stocking - Ice Cream.

Panty - Hm?

Stocking - Let's go get ice cream!

Panty - What about the mission?

Stocking - Pffft. It's not like we actually give a shit.

Panty - Hehe! Well said!

There was an ice cream truck not too far up ahead, and Stocking was eager for another overdose of sugar. She was however frustrated at the crowd of middle schoolers that had already gather around the white van, and was forced to wait 'like a good little girl' till it was her turn to order.

Panty - (picking at her teeth) Well this sucks.

Stocking - (apathetic expression) Ya think?

_Paaanty!_

A distant voice had Panty turn round only to find Brief running towards her with a great big smile and his arms held out as if he were expecting a hug of some sort.

Brief - Your back!

Panty - Ugh.

Panty pushed Geek Boy aback trying to avoid having to receive an overly affectionate hug. She didn't hate the guy, but he just wouldn't rid himself of his rather unattractive geek-like appearance as he had when his father, CEO of the Rock Foundation had arranged Brief's marriage with the mayor's daughter, Scanty. Though it was all in the past, Panty thought Brief to be rather charming at the time, and since then stopped calling him 'Geek Boy' altogether. That being said, Panty found his constant stuttering to be quite annoying, not to mention the fact that he was too clingy towards her.

Panty - What do you want?

Brief - Umm...well, I saw you d-d-drive by earlier...and thought I'd c-come say hi.

Panty - Oh ok! HI! Now go away.

Brief - (frowns) ...but P-P-Panty...have you m-missed me?

Panty - No.

Stocking - Just go away. Now's not a good time.

Brief - (gulps) You two on another g-g-ghost hunt?

Stocking - YES.

Brief fell silent.

Panty - (sighs) Seriously though, (turns to face her sister) I do wonder how we are gonna find this ghost.

Stocking - Oh! So now your serious!

Panty - I'm just asking! Jeez! We still gotta wait a bit before we can actually get ice cream.

Stocking - Don't remind me.

Panty - The ghost's a panty thief, right? Well then how about we strip? Maybe that way it'll come find us?

Brief - (blushes) P-P-P-Panty!?

Stocking - That wasn't funny.

A sudden screaming from further down the road, followed by the very ground shaking caught the two angels by surprise, and had silenced the crowd of high schoolers by the ice cream truck.

Panty - What the hell was...that?

A distant roar of a dark and distorted beast-like figure, resembling that of a gigantic hound caught the attention of both angels. It was charging hard towards them at an immense speed, causing the surface of the road to shatter apart with every push off the ground.

Stocking - Uh oh.

Panty - I think that be our Ghost.

Panty took off her undies without a second thought and readied her gun, while Stocking pulled from her legs both her stockings and readied her swords. The majority of the male high schoolers still present at the scene blushed and cheered at the sight of such a daring act. Several of which nose bled when Panty quickly teased some youngsters with her skirt.

Stocking - You ready Sis?

Panty - Damn right I'm ready! (aiming her gun at the Ghost) Let's put down this bitch!

[ Chapter 1/12 ] _Scene 3 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

Panty took a shot at the approaching hound-like Ghost, but was taken aback when the Ghost caught the bullet effortlessly with its jaw and immediately swallowed it.

Panty - (blinks) Uhhh...

Stocking charged forward as Panty proceeded to open fire at the Ghost, and when she got close enough, Stocking slid under the Ghost avoiding the open jaw composed of razor sharp teeth, and spun round vigorously slashing away at the belly of the beast.

She felt both her swords collide and broke in attempt to pierce through the thick iron hide. The hound-like Ghost proceeded onwards past Stocking, and began sprinting towards Panty.

Panty - (frustrated) Oh come on! What the fuck!

Stocking - Panty! Get out the way!

The beast suddenly came to an violent halt at the call of 'Panty', causing the entire street to tremble harder and for the high schoolers to fall on each other, some of which stumbled as they tried to run from the scene. The Ghost stared down with its three yellow eyes at the crowd of youngsters (including Panty), and was muttering a simple word with a deep and sinister growl.

_'Panty...Panty...Panty...Panty'_

Panty aimed her remaining shots at the one grotesque eye centered at the forehead of the beast, merely enraging the hound-like Ghost and having it roar so loud it shattered all the glass windows belonging to the surrounding buildings.

Panty - (gulps) Uhhh Stocking? Little help here?

Stocking - I would but...my swords...

Panty shrugged and turned to Brief who thankfully hadn't left her side.

Panty - Brief! Hand me your boxers!

Brief - Again? But P-P-P-Panty, the high schoolers...they will see...

Panty - Who cares! Just gimmi your pants!

Panty tried to yank off the trousers which Brief tried so hard to keep around his waist, while the Ghost slowly widened its gaping mouth, and out from within came a large number of long and thick purple tentacles in place of a tongue.

Stocking - Panty! Watch out!

Stocking raced towards Panty from under the Ghost and pushed her sister aside before a tentacle had grasped Stocking in place of Panty tightly around her waist.

Panty - Stocking!?

The tentacles spread further along the street and caught the vast majority of high schooler girls, pushing away all the boys.

_'Must...Eat...Panty'_

A number of smaller tentacles had already begun to extract all the undergarment from the helpless high schoolers, some who started moaning as their bras and undies were slowly pulled from under their skirts and shirts, while others had their clothes torn off altogether. Stocking was one to moan loudly as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red, while the purple tentacles was struggling to unhook her bra.

Panty - Stocking! Hang in there just a little longer! (turns to face Brief) Brief! Gimmi your boxers or I swear I'll take me by force!

Brief - But P-Panty!? Is this really n-n-necessary?

Panty punched Brief hard and knocking him out cold, pulled off his boxer shorts which immediately transformed in the palm of her hand into a powerful shotgun. Panty quickly turned to aim the gun at the Ghost once the transformation was set, but a smaller tentacle had already clasped itself around her ankle before she could take the shot; lifting her upside down off the ground.

Panty - God damn this...

A sudden flash of lightning struck the hound-like Ghost, incinerating its tentacles and releasing the high schoolers alongside Panty and Stocking. A shroud of smoke and steam took the scene due to the decomposing ligaments belonging to the beast, followed by a sly and sexy voice which echoed from within the haze.

_'Don't be afraid! For I am bringing sexy back!'_

[ Chapter 1/12 ] _Scene 4 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

The smokescreen cleared away quickly afterwards, and two male teenagers stood at the foot of the beast. However, these were no ordinary teenagers.

The taller one to the left wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey hoody which hid half his face as his black hair fell over his eyes. The shorter one on the right wore a pair of grey joggings and a sky blue tank top to go with his medium long blonde hair that stuck out in all directions.

Hoody - I'm bringing sexy back? That's the best you got?

Jogging - Gimmi a break. I got out of bed not five minutes ago.

Panty didn't know what to think, gaping as she was at the two male angels before her. Stocking on the other hand was laying on the ground still panting from the fondling as were the other high schoolers, and hadn't yet noticed her saviors.

Panty - Who?

Jogging - (turned to face Panty) The name's Jogging~ And this here is my younger brother, Hoody.

Hoody - Hi...

Jogging - Now let's get down to business.

(Here is a short vid somewhat representing the transformation of Jogging and the opening theme) watch?v=i8b139rs1bE

Note* Hoody is inaccurate in this clip.

Jogging now wore a white tunic after a stunning transformation, which he instantly tore off, exposing a 4 pack (almost the full 6) and gorgeous body. He then pulled off his joggings and spun them round till they transformed into a long and glowing bazooka. The majority of the girls still present at the scene in turn blushed and cheered at the sight of such a handsome lad. Several of which nose bled when Jogging teased unintentionally some youngsters due to him fidgeting with his fully exposed stripy undergarment.

Hoody - (sighs) Don't like the tunic?

Jogging - There ain't no way I'm wearing that girly old thing for a moment longer! (pointing at the tunic) Super friggin unsexy!

Hoody - That would explain why you'd often walk around naked back up in Paradise.

Jogging - (sniggers) Yeh. Though I didn't think it would eventually get me kicked out.

Noddy - Might be best to avoid indecent exposer from now on.

The hound-like Ghost quickly recovered from the strike of lightning only to find Jogging fire his bazooka at its central eye, followed by another shot which hit the beast at its stomach. The beast roared in agonizing pain and with its large claws, swung at both Hoody and Jogging. Hoody dodged the attack effortlessly as did Jogging, before he charged up his bazooka and aimed it once again at the Ghost.

Hoody - Just end it already.

Jogging - (smiles) I'm only putting on a good show for the audience!

Hoody - Yeh, I can see that.

Jogging took the finalizing shot, hitting the Ghost square in the chest, causing it to brutally explode and a sea of lingerie came flooding out over the entire street. Two golden coins then fell from the sky, and Jogging caught both with a smile.

Jogging - Not bad at all!

Hoody - The source of its power was...this?

Hoody pulled at the bras and thongs which had landed over his shrouded head and shoulders.

Hoody - Hmmm. (as he held a string out in front of him) This one is still warm.

Jogging - Whoa! Gimmi that!

Panty slowly raised herself from under the undergarment, and straightened out her appearance before stumbling across the field of lingerie with the intention to flirt with her savior.

Jogging - (turned to face Panty) Hey there! Can I help you?

Panty - Looks like you already did~

Jogging - (smiles) Your not hurt are ya?

Panty - (leans in on Jogging) Yes. My right ankle feels...uhh twisted. Could you maybe carry me back to my place and...fix me up? (winks)

Jogging - Of course! (turns to Hoody) Hoody. Why don't you help out that other chick?

Hoody - (sighs) Fine...

Jogging - Here! Grab my bazooka!

Jogging passed his bazooka over to his brother, which instantaneously transformed back into a regular pair of joggings, and left the scene with Panty in his arms towards the Daten City church. Hoody on the other hand began a search though the sea of lingerie; trying to locate Stocking. A muffled moan caught this attention, and he came to noticed a small hand waving from under the undergarment. Hoody pulled at the hand, but hadn't expected to find Brief instead of Stocking.

Brief - Ahh. Th-Thank you, sir.

Hoody - Who are you?

Brief - Oh I'm uhhh...B-B-Brief.

Hoody - Where is that other chick?

Brief - Th-That...other chick?

Hoody - Goth. Long Black Hair. Small.

Brief - You mean Stocking?

Hoody - Probably.

Brief - (rubbing his aching forehead) I...I d-don't know.

Hoody - (sighs) Useless...

Brief - (gulps) What about P-Panty?

Hoody - She left with my brother, Jogging.

Brief - (frowns) Ohh...

Hoody continued his search for Stocking and eventually found her sleeping not far from the geeky boy. He pulled her out from under a pile of bras and brightly colored strings, and realized she was missing a few essential pieces of clothing. Hoody began to blush a bright shade of red and took off his hoody without a second thought, putting it over Stocking before he quietly carried her home.

END.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you found it enjoyable :)**


End file.
